


你是年少的欢喜

by AIzero



Series: 你是年少的欢喜 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIzero/pseuds/AIzero
Summary: 柚天的一辈子，是相视而笑、眼泪、和不敢开口的感情。不过他们终究是一如最初的模样。





	1. 1   相视而笑

**Author's Note:**

> ·牛哥第一人称视角
> 
> ·谁上升谁托福不过百

那名来自中国的选手吸引了我全部的注意力。

他的选曲是普鲁申科前辈的Tango Amore，表演虽然还有些生涩，不过还是能看到探戈的模样。

这些都是次要的，他的4Lz-3T，从来没有人能做出那种难度的连跳。之前听说过那名中国选手的跳跃技术十分出色，亲眼得见果然名不虚传，我想，这真的有人能做出来吗？真是太漂亮了。

之前青年组的冠军也是他，双冠军的合影给我留下了很深的印象。他叫什么来着？广播里一直说的是Boyang Jin？我们和中国一样都是姓在前名在后，他应该叫Jin Boyang吧。

后来我从推特上知道了他的名字是金博洋。

“金“这个姓很好。

我一直都很想赢，想成为普鲁申科前辈那样的绝对王者，这一次好像有些不一样，我感觉我沉寂许久的某些东西被激发了。

是斗志吗？我说不太清楚。

我最后一个出场。抱着“我绝对不会落后于他”的想法，我以106.33分完成了短节目，短节目的clean让我更加干劲满满。这次我想让自由滑超过200分，让总分超过300分，我要零失误的完成我的节目。

自由滑的4T-2T被我改成了4T-3T，4T手没有扶冰就接上了3T，这令我很有成就感。最终我获得了216.07，总分322.40，又一次突破了自己的极限。

他获得了银牌，刚升组就有这样的成绩，很了不起呢。

颁奖时我对他说了“I love your jump”这样的话，这好像是身为日本人的我第一次如此直白的表达自己的情感。他只是笑着点了点头，我也以笑容回应了他，我看到他有一颗小虎牙，男孩子怎么会有这么可爱的八重歯啊。

后来绕场的时候他跟着我和另一名日本选手无良崇人来到了我们这边，他获得了nobu君的熊抱，迷迷糊糊的太可爱了，就像pooh桑一样。

仪式结束后回到房间，我打开他比赛的视频，进度条直接托到4Lz-3T和节目结束后的慢放部分，认真地研究了很久。

 

在2017年芬兰世锦赛的小奖牌颁奖仪式上，我发现我愈发难以从他身上移开视线了。

他很害羞，颁奖之前和我还有shoma站在一起，他就安静的在一边，也不说话，大概是语言不通的缘故吧。其实我有自学中文，不知道为什么我就是想学，博洋可以来和我聊天啊。

合影的时候我习惯性地搂住旁边选手的腰，shoma太矮了只能把手放到他肩上，而博洋则刚好。搂住他的时候他抖了一下，我好像戳到他的痒痒肉了。

我一直在悄悄看博洋，主持人说米沙来做翻译的时候他终于笑了，可惜这次让他笑的人不是我。他和米沙说的话我几乎都听不懂，接下来要好好学中文呢。

我继续看着他，他竟然有一块劳力士？想不到他这么有钱，之前在推特上看到过，这样的人用中文说好像叫“壕”？我都没注意博洋已经回答完了问题，博洋回头的时候和我对视了。

糟糕，被发现了吗？

好在他没有多在意，为了掩饰尴尬，我立刻用接受采访与和别人合影时的职业笑容回应了他。

这次他看着我的眼睛笑了，我觉得我的心好像被什么击中了，看着他的笑脸我竟然十分满足。

晚宴的时候博洋拿出手机来直播，我从他的背后突然出现，他被吓的叫了一声“哎呀妈呀“，看见是我之后又他又笑了。我和他一起冲着镜头比了小蜘蛛的手势。这次他好像放开了，笑得十分开心，这个笑容要是能多看见几次，能属于我就好了。

 

在我二十多年的人生中，除了站在冰场上和获得金牌之外，我第一次有了那种“心脏砰砰跳”的感觉。

这种感觉就是“喜欢”吧。

 

TBC


	2. 2   眼泪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柚天的一辈子，是相视而笑、眼泪、和不敢开口的感情。不过他们终究是一如最初的模样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·牛哥第一人称视角
> 
> ·谁上升谁托福不过百

nhk杯的时候，本来想打止痛也要完成比赛，但当时脚踝连动都动不了，今天能够站在冰面上尽全力地完成自己的节目，这一天我已经期待太久了。

滑完自由滑，我知道我赢赢了，看到shoma的分数出来的那一瞬间，我还是难以抑制地哭了出来，周围的一切变得既清晰又迷蒙。狂喜、激动、持续了好几个月的不安，还有其他的什么情绪，一时间我找不到恰当的词汇来表达。

此刻我终于安下心来，已经悬着几个月的心终于放下了。

如果非要为这些情绪找出一个最恰当的定义，那应该是“所有的努力都有了回报”。这么长时间以来的第一次，我沉浸在这种情绪中，我能感受到它的存在，它随着脉搏的鼓动一下一下地跳着，通过血液流动到我的身体各处。所有这些情绪充斥了我的大脑，心脏因此而不安分地好像要从胸腔里蹦出来一样，牵扯出我的一切期待与梦想。

恍然间我想到博洋，他的分数被超过了。

我想和博洋一起站上奥运会的领奖台，是否参加2022年的北京冬奥会我还没有考虑过。这可能唯一也是最后一次，博洋和我都参加的奥运会了。

在我的左边或者右边都好，我想和他一起站上去。

回过神来，我意识到“一切期待与梦想”中，没有永远第一个和我拥抱的，站在我身边的他了。

我转头看他，他的眼眶泛红，我看到了他眼底的灼热，一阵酸涩涌上心头。

我不知道该说些什么，所有的语言都显得那么苍白无力。

放下挽了一半的裤腿，在大脑反应过来之前我拥抱了他，对他说“天天加油”“不要难过”“不要哭”和根本连不成句子的话，我听到我的声音在颤抖。

如果不是有镜头对着green house，要把这里的所有画面都播放给全世界看的话，我真想抱紧他，告诉他努力会撒谎，但努力不会白费，不要难过，他的所有坚持都会如愿以偿。

几秒钟之后他抬起头，低声向我道谢，脸上有不明显的水痕。

果然哭了。

就算是播放给全世界看也无所谓了。

我又把他拉回怀里，他的头靠在我的肩上，手臂轻轻放在我的背上，我听见了微弱的抽泣声。

博洋已经非常棒了。”这次我收紧手臂，紧紧抱住他，一字一句地对他说，“天天加油。”

“我会的，谢谢你。”在他离开green house之前，我听到他这样说。

后来就是颁奖仪式，我按照一贯的作风双脚跳上领奖台，当我站上去时我才觉得这一切都有了实感。我的右边是shoma，左边是Javi，颁奖结束后我摸了shoma的头，我们三个拥抱了许久。

和Javi合影时，许多记忆的碎片飘过了我的脑海，当年如果没有他我也不会去加拿大训练，如今他快要退役了。平昌周期结束后很多选手应该都要离开赛场了吧，除了Javi之外，还有Patrick Chan选手，我还会滑一段时间。

等我们都离开后，有shoma，有Nathan Chen选手，还有博洋，时代更迭如此之快，花样滑冰这项运动能有今天这样的发展真是多亏了每个人，大家都是不可或缺的基石啊。

下个周期真是令人无比期待呢。

我希望领奖台上有一个位置是属于博洋的，他说他会加油，我相信他。

 

今天的所有所有仪式和采访都结束后，回到宿舍，Brain来找我确认右脚的状态，右脚还不是很好，花滑运动员最怕脚受伤，我对此有着十分清楚的认识。

上个赛季博洋在中国杯前也受伤了，落冰的时候伤到了左脚脚踝，直到美国站的时候我才知道他的右脚也有了炎症。

不知道博洋的脚怎么样了，点冰积累下来的炎症容易反复，训练量大的时候经常会疼，脚踝更是要承受跳跃落冰时的重量。美国站的时候解说员说他已经有三个星期没有跳过4Lz了。奥运会之前看过他的采访，他说脚好了但是一直在疼，可我知道伤病哪有那么容易恢复。

Brian离开后，我躺在床上拿出ipod。打开推特，在搜索框里输入“Boyang”，刷出来的消息又让我的心猛地收紧了。照片里的博洋接受采访，一只手拿着麦克风，另一只手擦着眼泪，背后的电视上直播的就是颁奖仪式的现场。

第二天看到采访的视频，博洋说之所以哭是因为这个赛季一直绷得太紧，还想妈妈了。

听他这么说我放心了些，可我再也不想看到博洋哭了。

 

卧虎藏龙在我看来是一套很好的节目，博洋的状态虽然不如奥运会时好，然而裁判给出的分数还是让我无话可说，如果是存周问题的话，为什么只有博洋一个人被判了？

自由滑时博洋好像跳不动了，后半段的接续步也不对劲，他从来没有滑得这么吃力过。博洋一直要赶上星球大战的节奏，可是他一次次摔倒，撞上挡板，他要假装享受每一个瞬间。

博洋一定很疼，腿上或许已经有大片大片的青青紫紫，说不定还会破皮流血。

自由滑结束后博洋好像终于松了一口气，他笑了，那是一个比哭还难看的笑容。

我想去到他身边，跟他说没关系，一切都会变好的。

 

三月末的仙台，气温已经开始回升，我隔着整张屏幕和小半个地球，双手冰凉。

 

TBC


	3. 3   不敢开口的感情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柚天的一辈子，是相视而笑、眼泪、和不敢开口的感情。不过他们终究是一如最初的模样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·牛哥第一人称视角
> 
> ·谁上升谁托福不过百

我享受滑冰，热爱有关滑冰的一切，蟋蟀俱乐部的这片冰场成就了我。

 

每次滑行训练休息时，我看着大家的冰刀滑过冰面留下痕迹，其中有Javi，Junhwan和Evgenia的，Brain和其他教练组的成员也会亲自上冰指导我们。

我多么希望有两道痕迹是那对金色的冰刀留下的——不是Evgenia的那对玫瑰金冰刀，而是博洋的那对。

博洋的新冰刀十分好看，想象着他踩着金色冰刀的样子，我现在看他以前的银色冰刀都有些不习惯了。金色比银色好看多了，在赛场上一定是最闪亮的。

博洋生来就和金有缘份，金花生，金冰刀，连姓氏都是金，一切金色的东西都和他配得很。

 

多年来我已经习惯于日复一日的枯燥训练，和从家到俱乐部两点一线的生活。

每次完成Brain定下的训练内容都累到不行，从俱乐部回家后躺倒在床上连游戏都不想打，恨不得立刻睡死过去。之前听Brain说，为了2022年北京奥运会的奖牌，从这个赛季开始，博洋会来这里训练，我冷静如常地回复了他，内心想到他笑着叫我“yuzu”或者“师兄”的样子，那双亮晶晶的眼睛和那颗可爱的虎牙会一如既往地吸引我全部的目光。

他要成为我的师弟了，我要有一个小太阳一样的师弟了。啊啊，光是想想都令我感到快乐。

多年前曾有记者跟我提到过，这里离尼亚加拉瀑布很近，我当时好像说过自己英语不好，一天训练下来根本没有多余的精力，没去过也不想去呢。

说来惭愧，来加拿大这么多年，直到今天我还是没去过。

博洋说过他不喜欢呆着，如果是和博洋一起的话，我愿意去看瀑布。

后来他又不来了，我看到媒体报道说他因为训练习惯的原因而选择留在国内，或许还有其他原因，但是谁知道呢？运动员受到的限制太多了。

我为梦想付出了一切努力，神様眷顾了我，他那么努力那么坚强，神様也会眷顾他的，他一定可以的。

新赛季在赛场上见。

 

选战结果出来了，博洋和我都选了芬兰站，这算是心有灵犀吗？想到上次在赫尔辛基的小奖牌颁奖仪式，盯着博洋看的时候他突然回头，不知道他有没有发现我一直在看他，观众们应该也都看不出来吧。

我都是一直悄悄瞟着他的，不是很明显吧。

我有学习中文，可是那时我还是个彻头彻尾的初学者，除了“我“、“你”以及少数词汇之外，完全听不懂博洋在说什么，米沙的翻译我也没有很注意听，光在看博洋了。博洋笑起来肉嘟嘟的脸颊，能戳一下的话手感一定很好。

很想光明正大的戳一下呢。

接着我听到米沙说博洋在比赛前听的最后一首歌叫“I love you China”，粉丝们喊了一句我不知道什么意思的中文，大概是想听博洋唱吧。博洋害羞地捂着脸转过身去了。于是我学着他证件上那张照片的样子戳了自己的脸，也不知道为什么但我就是那么做了，现在想想真是有些傻里傻气的。

自己的脸肯定不如博洋的充满胶原蛋白的脸戳起来感觉好。

 

Fantasy on Ice结束后，我又回到了多伦多，编舞和训练，一切照旧。

某天训练结束后我打开推特，刷出了中国要举办大奖赛的消息。博洋也会参赛，我终于能看到他的自由滑了。当然还有我心心念念的金色冰刀，之前看到米沙的ins上发的照片，他送了博洋好几副冰刀，粉丝们都说博洋是什么来着，刨冰机？米沙送给他的应该够他用好几年？

由于加拿大和中国的时差，我只有早上起床后才能看到他当天的照片和视频。博洋短节目的考斯腾很好看，他前几年的考斯腾大概都没怎么认真设计过，只是裤子上的口子开的也太高了些，都快到大腿根了。

说到他的短节目，就能想到他在theIce表演时那件破洞supreme短袖和紧身黑背心，好羡慕现场的观众。

啊，自由滑会是什么样的呢？

 

博洋总能给我惊喜，他的自由滑惊艳到我了，那是弗拉明戈啊。

没有人能知道我内心的波澜起伏。

完全！无法！平静下来！

他每一次击掌，每一次合着舞者的舞鞋踏在地面上的声音将冰刀点在冰面上，手指张合之间的力度，能看出来他下了不少功夫，前段时间看到他说累到睡不着，我想这就是努力的成果吧，绝对不会白费的。

仔细看了他的小分表，除了3A全都是四周跳，终于能看到博洋的4Lo了！赛季初的第一场比赛，他的跳跃还很不稳定，千万要小心不要再伤到脚踝了。

 

博洋这么努力，我也要加油啊。

 

芬兰站的晚宴上，这次没有其他中国选手和博洋一起。

和之前的每次晚宴一样，他又来找我合照了。这让我想起好几年前他还在青年组的时候，个子才刚到我肩膀的他也像今天这样用英语问我能不能合影。博洋说中文就好了啊，我能用中文回答你的。

拍完照片后他笑着向我道谢，他总是在笑，想跟他多拍几张照片，这样就能在他身边一会儿看着他的笑容了。

他一直不敢直视我的眼睛，偶然间抬起头和我对视，他马上又慌张地别过脸看向别处了。

他害羞的样子也好可爱啊。

看着博洋，我觉得我的心脏被“欢喜”这种情绪——用中文是这么说吧——撑得满满当当。

“博洋が大好き。”

博洋惊讶的抬起头，这次倒是直接和我对视了。

糟糕，一不小心说出口了。

 

TBC


End file.
